


Unimaginable Light

by Mousewife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: A little broken, little newWe are the impact and the glue





	Unimaginable Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be the first fic for HakYona Week 2017 but unfortunately I never got around to writing anything else. I was considering deleting this and just reuploading it in my drabble collection but I feel like it's been too long now. Oops.

Yona rolls the bottle of sake between her hands nervously, just listening to the sound of the ceramic grating against the wood of the little table in their room. She knows Hak will be back soon- the sun has been down for long enough that he should be returning from washing up after training any minute now.

She has everything laid out perfectly- from the meal she prepared herself to the _incredibly_  fine drink she can't help but fidget with and to the small, ornate wooden box that sits tucked away under the table next to her. Everything is perfect. She has no reason to be nervous in the slightest. And yet-

Hak had given her a look when she had asked him to eat supper in their room as opposed to the dining hall where the two typically feasted with the Dragons and Yun. Despite the odd request, though, her husband didn't question it, and for that Yona would be eternally grateful- she didn't think she had it in her to be able to come up with a convincing lie.

Gods, there was _no reason_  for her to be this nervous! Hak would be excited! After all, haven't they been talking about this for years? Haven't they been _trying_  for _years_? Isn't this-  
  
The door creaks open and Yona practically leaps out of her seat, nearly spilling the sake that she manages to grasp firmly at the last second, having been too distracted by her worried thoughts to remember it was in her hands. Across the room Hak stares at his wife as he shuts the door behind him, eyebrow quirked in question.  
  
"Ah, Hak! Welcome back!" Yona greets as she gives the man a far too formal bow, only adding to Hak's confusion. She gestures to the table, still standing beside it, "p-please, sit down."  
  
He does as she requests, albeit a bit reluctantly, shrugging off his surcoat before taking the place Yona's laid out for him. He watches Yona carefully as she then returns to her place across from him, reaching out to pour the liquor into his cup. "What are you doing?" He questions, eyes narrowing as he looks from her hand to her face, taking in the way she bites her lip in concentration.  
  
"I'm pouring your drink?" She responds as she finishes, sitting back on her knees and pointedly not making eye contact with her husband. "Is that- not okay?"  
  
"It's okay, I guess." He murmurs, raising the cup to his lips, "it's just... not something you usually do." He downs the drink in one go and immediately Yona is there again to refill it. "Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" He asks, his tone joking, "you know, you don't have to go through all this trouble if you want to have sex- a simple _'Hak, I want you'_  would be more than enough for me."

Yona's face burns red at his remark, still embarrassed by how casual he is about their lovemaking even after all these years. "Th- that's not-!"

She goes to pull away but Hak catches her wrist in his hand, keeping her from retreating. "Then what?" He asks seriously, voice low enough that it sends shivers down Yona's spine. "You've been sick on and off for days and you've been nervous and jumpy since this morning. And now this? What's going on?" Much to Yona's surprise Hak lets go of her wrist and suddenly rises from his seat, walking over to sit next to his tiny wife. "Yona," he asks, and she can feel the concern radiating off his body as he moves his hand to caress her cheek, "whatever's going on- whatever the doctor said... please, you can tell me."  
  
A gentle, calming sigh escapes her lips as she leans into Hak's hand, her own finding the box she has stashed away under the table. "I have something for you," she tells him softly, reluctantly pulling away from his touch to hold out the box to him with trembling hands.  
  
He takes it from her warily; fingers ghosting over the intricately carved, richly stained patterns that adorn it. He recognizes instantly that it's very old- certainly something that has been passed down through quite a few generations, judging by the gold work of the latch. It's beautiful, truly, and something that holds a unique air of _royalty_  to it, just as much as Yona herself does and Hak can't help but wonder what's so important- yet so small- that it could call for such an important box.

"Please just open it," Yona tells him, and he can her the impatience in her voice. So with his thumbs he nudges the latch until it gives a gentle _click_  and carefully urges the top open as to not damage the antique. 

Inside sits a golden headpiece, situated precisely on a silken cushion dyed in a purple that pales in comparison only to Yona's eyes.

The first thing Hak notes is how tiny it is- barely even the size of his hand. Its dainty golden leaflets are accented with fine stones in floral patterns and around the sides dance four wispy, delicate dragons; frozen in time to hold the beautiful crown on its owner's head.

Distantly, Hak thinks he knows this crown. Perhaps it was one Yona wore many, many years ago back when they were first meeting. It's not something she would have worn long into their friendship, in any case- it's far too small to be meant for anyone more than a few year old.

But... why is this the thing that's sent his wife into a tizzy all day? Why has she gone through so much ceremony to present to him something that isn't even for _him?_  What could she possibly be trying to say by showing him a child's... crown...

It takes a moment for him to process it, but when he does Yona can see it on his face. His otherwise uninterested eyes widen to about the size of their dinner plates and his set jaw goes slack with the realization of her intent. His gaze shoots from the crown to her face to her stomach and then back to her face, where she gives him a shy, almost sheepish smile.

"Hak," Yona says softly as her hands slide down to caress her still flat abdomen, "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

A heavy pause hangs in the air as Hak just... looks at Yona, letting her words ring in his ears. _Pregnant pregnant pregnant_  he hears, over and over again, _a baby. We're going to have a baby. We're going- a baby._

Slowly, he sets the near forgotten box on the table and suddenly Yona can't read his clouded eyes. His silence concerns her and, briefly, a pang of worry rattles through her chest. "H-Hak-"  
  
But everything- every doubt, every fear, every nervous feeling that had been eating away at her all day- is washed away the moment her husband's hands reach out to cup her face oh _so_  sweetly, letting her relax into his touch.  
  
"Yona," he breaths, blue eyes locked with her's so that she might see the way they swim with joy, _"Yona."_ Her name, again, like a prayer, as if he's unable to process anything else. Though this time there's the slightest hitch in his voice and before Yona realizes it he's gathered her up into his arms and is very softly crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says through quiet sobs, as Yona's arms reach around to hold him against her, "I'm just- so happy."

Yona gives a hushed laugh but Hak knows her far too well and can hear her happy tears coming as she cards her fingers through his hair.

It takes some time for him to calm himself- for both of them, really, to compose themselves enough to look each other in the eye again. It's Hak that pulls away first, just far enough to kiss Yona's tears away to the sound of her light giggles. When her face is more or less dry he wipes his own on his sleeve and then presses his mouth to her's.

"A baby," he says between kisses, "we're" _kiss_ "going" _kiss_ "to" _kiss_ "have" _kiss_ "a" _kiss_ "baby".

She smiles against her husband's playful mouth, heart swollen over with joy. "We" _kiss_ "are."

"I love you," he tells her, pausing his kisses to catch her eye. His hands slide from her hips around to her abdomen, caressing her still taught stomach carefully. "This is-"

"A dream come true," Yona finishes, her own hands moving to cover her husband's. "It really is." She squeezes his hands lightly, pressing her forehead to his "I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even pretend Hak wouldn't happy cry over Yona being pregnant with his baby  
> This is, more or less, a continuation of In the Throes of You. I had a few people request I continue it and this prompt gave me the opportunity to really get it down.  
> 


End file.
